Etiquettes
by Cassie616
Summary: Before 'A Different Fate'. Draco's life, how he was raised. How he was trained in etiquettes, dance and arts. How he became the formal but skilled child we met in Slytherin Lair, and just how close he was to becoming Voldemort's dark prince and heir.


Etiquettes-Pureblood In The Making

Hey readers, this is kind of a sidetrack of the story A Different Fate, just for a bit of fun.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Just bits and pieces I took from books/ films that made me laugh and ideas from the slightly diffuse and damp corners of my brain, right beside where all the antique jokes are.

Etiquettes-Pureblood In The Making.

* * *

"Draconis Lucifer Malfoy! What are you covered in? Explain yourself…Now."

"I was just having a bit of fun mum, all the other kids do it."

"Don't you dare speak to me like a untutored commoner, its mother, Draconis how many times do I have to tell you, you are not like any other child. You are the heir to the Malfoy name, we have to be above everyone, we are the betters, the educated, the sophisticated and the superior. You will do well to remember it." Narcissa really is trying to remain calm, like any other mother, she loves her son, really she did. Nevertheless, that does not mean she cannot rant and throw harsh comments to he son's face if he came in the front door, (where all the reporters gathered if Lucius had an important business deal to make.) dressed as a gardener in MUGGLE clothes, and covered in mud and Merlin knows what germs.

Merlin's naked fronts! "Draco watch where you are going, don't you dare drip a single spark of that mud on the Flokati ivory rug, I just got that last week."

"Yes, MOTHER!" stressing out the last word as he headed to the nearest bathroom for a bath. Clapping his hands twice expertly to summon two house elves, and ordered to them to get him a set of new robes and run him a bath with the tealeaves he just picked.

"Do get to dinner on time Draco, otherwise your father would not be pleased." Narcissa knew the father card always worked. Draco looks up to his father as if he was Merlin himself. Lucius was always working though, Draco hardly gets to see him, most days he goes to meetings before Draco is up and comes back after midnight, and other times like last month Lucius had gone to Las Vegas USA to set up yet another hotel for the largest Magical Muggle hotel chain called Lucifer International Resort.

Draco hearing his father is coming back to have dinner with them, he half paced half ran up the stairs and plunged himself into the hot bath. Scrubbing fast as he could and hopped out of the bath, drying off in one of the overlarge ivory coloured towels.

* * *

"Lucius?" Narcissa lay on the bed with her husband after they put Draco to sleep. She smiled at how Draco's silver grey eyes lit up when Lucius successes to read him a story.

"Yes Cissa? Is there something specific you wanted?" He asked in a suggestive manner. Raising one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. His eyes travelling from her will toned stomach to her perfectly round breasts, hidden under a single layer of Alice blue see-through silk. Well, you can't blame the man, Narcissa Black now a Malfoy was named the British beauty maiden for four years running until she met Lucius.

Half the world thought their marriage was perfect; they had it all, the money, estate, body and fame. The other half thought they only put up a good show, acting as the perfect family, behind closed doors however, they both had lovers, and lives in different parts of the castle.

Contrary to popular belief, pureblood marriages are no longer based on arranged marriage. They found emotional attachment lead to an increase in the chances at having children, hence now, most if not all purebloods let their own children choose who to marry, although most of them still follow the family trait and marry their third or fourth cousins.

Lucius found that Narcissa although looked and acted like the pure and innocent Maiden that she was, inside her there was a fire only she had the skill and control to contain. Cissa and her sisters walked on very different path, but all came from the same pot. For that, Lucius admired her, and fell in love when he knew it was a weakness.

Narcissa gave a small giggle at how she affected her husband, seeing the hardness in his lower reigns. Pushing his hands away from her breasts, she looked at him seriously. "I'm getting a tutor for Draco."

"For what? He already has two."

"In etiquettes. Its time he learnt, he would have to make a public appearance soon, and I cannot have people saying that I am a bad mother, having a son covered in mud and leaves all the time. I have someone in mind, she is one of the best in the field, Merlin, she taught Bella how to behave when she was little and got away without injury." Cissa smirked at the memory.

"If you think it is necessary love." With that he went back to kissing and licking every inch of skin he could find.

* * *

"Madame Tunicate." Cissa curtsied as she was taught to do by the very same woman. Putting one foot in front of the other and bent her knees to just the right height and slightly tilted her head down.

"Oh, my dear Narcissa. Please, it was a long time since I last saw you. Oh, do call me Grace dear, you have earned that right." the elderly woman smiled at her favourite pupil. Narcissa was the epitome of pureblood sophistication, with her looks and elegance that would make any princess burn with envy.

"Draco should be here shortly."

"How is your son, I do believe he is going to be a joy to teach, after all his mother and father were the best at everything."

"Really Grace, you are too kind. Draco is…lively, at times he can be less formal than necessary."

"Don't worry dear, he will be the perfect son after a few days with me."

"MUM, I'm ready, is she here?"

"Draco! Really, do you have no manners? Your father and I raised you better than that."

"Sorry Mother. Good morning my Lady, I do hope you like our home." Draco said in a voice that mimicked his fathers, trying to act like an aristocrat but failing as his twitching lips gave him away.

"I am fine, thank you for asking dear child. Your parents and you have a very lovely home. What is your name, may I ask?"

"You may." Draco tried to fight down the giggle, he always did this if someone asked a stupid question as ' can I ask you a question, or if you would care to tell me…' Draco found those useless questions a waste of time, and energy.

"Well? Care to tell me?" Draco rolled his eyes earning himself a glare from Cissa. Well she did just ask a stupid question AGAIN.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Well, Draco, the first lesson is always say your Family name first, it is a show of power and respect, you will do well to remember that, if you ever want to be taken seriously."

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy…I like it. So…What else is cool?"

"Cool? Dear Merlin child, where did you find such…such muggle and untutored vocabulary? Well that's that, we are going to learn some literature that are more…up to your social standing."

"Ok." Draco said uncaringly, he saw the sun coming out and really wanted to run around the gardens.

"No, do not ever use those two letter words again. Answer with, that is acceptable."

Draco rolled his eyes as plans to make him the perfect pureblood son began.

* * *

If you want to read the main story, A Different Fate please go to the link on my authors page.

Just one tiny, short review…please. (opening and closing one's eyelashes very quickly)


End file.
